User talk:Smaddy
Thank you for joining and contributing, Smaddy. =) User:Makahari2000 Ah! The Tim & Eric merch you listed would be good for a gallery. If you could upload pics of each of them, that'd be great. I could format it into a gallery. If you want help with formatting for other things, see this page : Williams_Street_Wiki:Article_Layout_Guide - Makahari2000 Yup, Pics of flyers would be good. Or pics of the actual tours/cons if you have them. I'm planning on making articles for them. We don't have any copyright policy for images. You could do that, yes. In fact, that's what I did for the DVD image on the Tim & Eric article. I was worried if that'd be some grand wikia violation, but Uncyclopedia is a featured wiki and has no copyright policy either, so it should be okay. Makahari2000 Thanks for your help, and basically interest. And nice job on the "Here Chip Chip!" edit, I wouldn't of thought of that. =) Makahari2000 Good Good. The Tom article is going nicely. Be sure to keep it consistent to the TAE article's layout, and be sure to link character names and episode titles to their articles (even if they may not exist yet). And be sure to give me opinions on how you think I can improve the wiki as a whole. You're encouraged to be vocal. Makahari2000 Hm. I suppose for the lead-in to the article, you could include it in the overview of the show. Or if there are too many running gags, we could create a running gags section. Although I'm not sure what running gags we could incorporate into the TAE article, or many others. Or, since those running gags are specific to a certain character, you could describe it in their summary. OR, I was thinking of creating a places & items section in the TAE article, you could do that here. That would cover the brands and Cinco in the TAE article. =) Tell me what you think. Makahari2000 That seems like a good plan. As of now, there's plenty to improve on, edit, create, etc. When there's more users we'll have a good democracy going, we can take votes on what the right course would be. Makahari2000 I've already got a thing set up for that. I've done it for the carol articles (since it's another instance of character and episode names being the same), even though they dont exist yet. Characters get higher priority, so for the episode gibbons have (episode) at the end. Like so : Gibbons (episode) Ha, we probably do. And maybe in time we will for other series too. The wiki has potention for huuuge scope. =) Makahari2000 22:27, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Sorry if it took me a while to respond, my computer has been having internet troubles. Anyway, the layout I have in mind has been implemented on this article : Pepperoni Instead of sketches just put plot. =) Makahari2000 08:28, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Wow, your work on the 2009 tour page is great! The description of the whole show is much appreciated, and was fun to read, as I didn't get a chance to go. :) Makahari2000 07:49, 14 February 2009 (UTC)